Typical portable table saws have a table, a base supporting the table, a saw assembly attached to the table and/or the base. The base is typically made of metal or plastic. Bases made of metal are typically heavy and relatively flexible, as they consist mostly of metal paneling. Bases made of plastic on the other hand could break when the table saw is dropped.